Locked
by nagii-chaan
Summary: She was locked in school on a weekend, with the boy she hated the most. NXM


Locked

* * *

They both stood outside of Jinno Sensei's Office awkwardly. Unfortunately, they had been given a detention for skipping lessons _again_. Mikan couldn't help but feel slightly angry, since Natsume was the one who dragged her away from her classes. And now everybody knew about it! In fact, some people, which were probably Hotaru and Luna, had been spreading rumours about them _making out!_ She clenched her fists in frustration. Honestly, she didn't know why she had such horrible friends as Imai and Koizumi.

"Oi, are you ok?" Natsume said, hands still in his hoodie pockets. Mikan had been awfully quite, and Natsume didn't like it. She was normally the one to lighten up the mood. He saw her jaw tighten, as if she wanted to say something. He sighed. Mikan was way too over theatrical about things. It was just a lesson skip. He did it all the time! He gently tugged on her hair, trying to capture her attention. Suddenly, she jerked her head towards him, venom visible in her brown eyes.

"Natsume, this is your entire fault!" She hissed angrily, waving her hands around. "If you never dragged me away, this would have never happened!" Her voice was high and shrill, and it was hurting Natsume's ears.

"Why did you agree to being dragged around by me?" He smirked, knowing the answer. Mikan bit her tongue, it was stupid of her, and Natsume bribed her with food. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

"Please indulge me in _why_ you came?" His attitude was starting to fire Mikan up. Was he always a cocky bastard? Or did he think it was fun to tease her? Yes, was the answer to both of them. They started bickering, before a loud voice ordered them to come in. With trembling hands, Mikan pushed the door open, to see a very mad Jinno-sensei.

"So, what do we have here? The troublesome twosome?" Jinno barked, a smirk forming on his face. Natsume gave a quiet scoff. He studied the two carefully, his lips pursed as if he was sucking a lemon.

"Since this is not your first time, you will be punished. Detention!"

Mikan turned to Natsume horrified. He was there when she got that angry phone call from her dad, telling her if she had any more detentions, she was done for. Mikan gulped loudly.

"Please sir, re-think your choices?" Mikan asked, pleading. Jinno Sensei tilted his head before rudely remarking,

"Hmmmm…No!" He laughed cruelly at his own joke. Natsume bit his lip.

"You aren't funny, old man," Natsume muttered, causing Jinno Sensei to frown at him.

"You know, I was being too nice, SATURDAY DETENTION! Now shoo!" He roared, causing them to both jump back in shock. He wasn't in the mood for Natsume's teasing.

-;-

Mikan stopped talking to Natsume, after yelling for about two hours straight. He knew she was mad, but honestly? She didn't have to freak out. He sighed, waiting by the lockers for Mikan to come back after Triple Science. It took about 5 minutes, but he saw her, a pile of books in her arms. She was chatting to her friend, Sumire, who had finally backed off him, since she had an attraction to his friend Koko. She must be crazy.

"Polka," Natsume grinned, taking a few books from her hands. She mumbled small thanks, before opening her locker.

"About our detention," He started, aware of Sumire's gaze on my back, "I have an idea for what to say to your dad." She gave a small scoff, before shutting her locker, but she still faced towards him, seeing what he had to say.

"Pretend you have a sleepover at, I don't know, Hotaru's?"

"Hotaru will say no, definitely, Period." She sighed, throwing her head back in despair.

"I won't!" Sumire smirked. She loved drama, especially secrets, and sneaking out.

"But where do I actually sleep for the night? Huh? Got that one figured out, Genius?"

Natsume nodded his head at Sumire, but she shrugged her shoulders helplessly,

"I'm going to London at 7:00,"

Natsume raked a hand through his hair; he had to admit it was his fault she was having a Saturday detention.

"Simple. You can stay at mine." He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Sumire gave another smirk, and Mikan blushed beet red.

"I-I I can't!" She stuttered, playing with her hands.

"Then tell your dad!" Natsume practically yelled. It was getting late, and he wanted to go home. The cleaner was shooting them looks, which probably meant to leave.

"Fine!" Mikan huffed, before giving Natsume a small smile. "Thanks," And with that she ran off with Sumire.

Natsume smirked to himself. This Saturday was going to be fun.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so, I thought of this story while I was in bed (idk why?) But I hope you guys read and review it!**

 **I also have this massive obsession with twenty one pilots? Why? I don't know? And Korean Drama –sassy go go basically-*hides***

 **I'M LAME I KNOW :/**

 **The next chapter will be longer anyhow. This is just like the intro; A brief introduction. aNYWAYS R &R PLEASE!**

 **Nagii (Milkg0re)**


End file.
